


Perfection is Often Imperfect

by quillsand



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Awkwardness, Canon Compliant, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts, Kissing, Next-Gen, Post Epilogue, Post-Canon, scorose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quillsand/pseuds/quillsand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose feels like she's been waiting her whole life to kiss Scorpius Malfoy, but when the time comes she discovers just how unequipped she actually is. After all, what does she know about kissing? Surprisingly little, it would seem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection is Often Imperfect

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the prompt 'Well, this is awkward' that a tumblr user sent me. I say 'inspired by' because me being me, I forgot to actually include the quote within the fic. Typical. 
> 
> Anyway, this is my first time writing Scorose so I'd really appreciate it if you let me know what you thought down in the comments! Thanks for reading!

Their first kiss isn’t what she expected. She’s not really sure _what_ she expected, (after all it’s not like she’s particularly experienced in the area of kissing) but it certainly wasn’t _that._

Rose isn’t stupid. She’s read about kissing, she knows how it’s _supposed_ to work. And she’s not deluded either- she knows it’s never perfect the first time. 

But still.

When Scorpius asks if he can kiss her, in that timid, yet unwavering voice, it comes as a surprise. For a few seconds she loses her voice to disbelief, wondering if her ears are working properly. After all, they’ve been tiptoeing around each other for so long that it feels like she’s forgotten how to walk normally- both figuratively and literally. 

Once she’s recovered from the shock she says yes (Of course she does, it already feels like she’s been waiting a lifetime for this moment, it’s not like she’s going to wait any longer now is it?) 

And so they kiss.

It’s short and it’s messy and Rose really wishes she was paying more attention whilst it was happening because truth be told, she’s kind of forgotten what it felt like. What she _does_ remember is the moment their noses accidentally bumped- how she’d just been about to say ‘sorry’ when Scorpius’ mouth met hers, awkwardly grazing his lip with her teeth and staying like that, as if frozen, in all the moments before Scorpius pulled away. 

She remembers the details but she doesn’t remember the feelings. And to be honest, maybe that’s a good thing, because the urge to ram her head into a wall is strong enough as it is. 

It sucks. It sucks because Rose has been waiting so long for this moment- they both have- and now it’s ruined. 

She _knows_ they should have waited, carried on tiptoeing just a little longer, then this whole situation could have been avoided. Because now- now they’ve gone and messed it up before’s there’s even officially anything _to_ mess up. 

Rose can’t even bear to look at Scorpius. She kind of wishes she could just melt down into the earth and never be seen or heard from ever again. Her face seems to be flaming and she won’t even let herself imagine how red it must look- not to mention her ears. (Rose picks this moment to use one of her Dad’s favourite curse words against him- it’s his fault she most likely looks like a tomato right now. Stupid Weasley genes.)

“Rose?” Scorpius says after a considerable time lapse, his voice hoarse.   


Rose doesn’t look at him when she says, “Yes?”

“Can we uh.. Maybe forget about that? And-”  


“Yes.” Rose cuts in before he can finish. “I’d love to forget about that.”  


“Oh. Okay.” He sounds disappointed and Rose frowns.  


“And what?” She asks, feeling guilty for the interruption.  


“And uh… I was just going to ask if maybe, you’d, uh, want to try again? We don’t have to but I just thought…” Here he trails off and avoids meeting her eye.

Rose blinks. She’d thought they’d lost their chance, missed their train, fell on their faces- whatever you want to call it. But Scorpius, well, Scorpius doesn’t seem to mind the fact that their kiss had been nothing short of terrible. 

At first she hesitates. If the first kiss didn’t ruin it, what if the second one does? What if the second kiss is _worse_? What if, what if, what if…

Rose doesn’t give herself time for the doubt to enter her brain, (or rather, anymore doubt,) but instead leans in and kisses Scorpius, just like that.

She doesn’t give him a warning and she doesn’t give either of them time to worry about it. She just kisses him- and he kisses her back. 

This time, she focuses on feeling the kiss- really feeling it, no thinking involved. The wave of euphoria and giddiness she feels when their lips touch settles deep in her stomach and refuses to leave. _This is better_ , she thinks afterwards, _this is how it’s supposed to feel_.

And yes, maybe it’s still an ounce awkward, and no, maybe it’s still not perfect- but it’ll do.

Besides, the expression on Scorpius face after she parts her lip from his tells her that they’ll have many, many more chances to get it right. 


End file.
